


My Birthday Wish

by Umemesonoda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umemesonoda/pseuds/Umemesonoda
Summary: Ahh I managed to whip up a Nozopana fic for Hanayo's birthday!! It's a prompt in which something has been troubling Hanayo about Nozomi and the answers finally come on her birthday no less.





	

The summer rain beat down softly on the windows of the apartment shared by two inhabitants that had been living together for several years now. Footsteps thumped quietly along the floor and a door shut after it. Looking up from her book, Hanayo rose from her bed walking out to the small kitchen to see that Nozomi’s keys weren’t up on the hook. Yet again her girlfriend had left without so much as a goodbye or letting her know where she was going.

Lately the other had been doing this more and more often, Hanayo could only assume that she was busy with work at the planetarium. Maybe they had made some sort of big discovery and Nozomi didn’t want to tell the brunette about the details until they were sure. Or could the brunette have done something to anger the other? Her heart dropped at the possible realization.

“It can’t be..” Shaking her head, she picked up her phone quickly calling Rin. The orange head on the other end heard the cat ringtone gasping at the ID as she answered.

“Kaaaaaaaayooochin! What’s up?”

“Rin-chan I don’t know what to do. Nozomi-chan’s been talking to me less and less but maybe it has to do something with work? Or maybe I did something wrong? Do you  think I made her upset? What if she’s planning to leave? What am I supposed t--!”

“Kayochin! Slow down, okay? You know Nozomi-chan loves you more than anything and she would never hurt you, otherwise she’ll have to answer to me!! I’m sure whatever it is she’ll tell you about it real soon. Anyway I have to go, I’m a little busy at the moment.” Rin commented fiddling with something as a few voices around were heard.

“Okay..I’ll talk to you later.” Hanging up the brunette sighed softly. Her mind was still racing with thoughts about the whole situation. They’ve been dating for four years, any problems or issues they had they would talk it out with each other but this was different compared to all the other times.

Back in high school it started out as merely a crush. When Hanayo first attended Otonokizaka with her long time childhood friend, Rin. Nervous about meeting new people, she was thoroughly intimidated by the student council president, Eli Ayase but upon seeing the more reserved vice president, Nozomi Toujou she was in some way drawn to her. Those mysterious emerald eyes coupled with the purple locks tied back in twin tails, Hanayo had felt something in her chest stir.

Once μ's had formed it gave her the chance to get closer to Nozomi even if she had been nervous. Everything made her nervous from joining μ's to performing their first live but nothing made her more anxious than interacting with Nozomi herself. Being the observant girl she was, Nozomi had quite quickly picked up on Hanayo’s odd behavior around her, whenever she tried to address the brunette about it that resulted in Hanayo ultimately running away.

Many encounters like this continued until one day Nozomi quite literally had Hanayo backed into a corner. Specifically the garden in the courtyard leaving no passage of escape for the other. The younger girl squeaked in surprise when Nozomi directly asked why she’d been acting so weird.

_“Panachi, why have you been acting so odd around me? I know I’m your senpai but we agreed not to address each other by title, remember?”_

_“B-Because I um..I…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I gotta g--!”_

When the brunette went to run away she tripped over a stone lining along the garden falling into Nozomi incidentally kissing the other in the process. Turning a bright red, Nozomi was also at a loss for words until she blurted out her feelings for the other.

 _“I-I really really REALLY like you, Nozomi-chan! Ah I’m so sorry I…”_ Feeling the other hush her lips gently, Hanayo stared up into alluring green eyes accompanied by a reassuring grin.

“I really..like you too, I always have.”

From that point on the two had been together ever since. When Hanayo graduated from high school she coincidentally had enrolled into a college that was near Nozomi’s new apartment. For the sake of cutting rent and also for the convenience of being close to school she moved in with the other after much deliberation with her mother.

Looking down at her phone she absentmindedly scrolled through social media wondering when Nozomi was going to be home. Yelping when her phone suddenly went off, she looked at the ID seeing that Kotori was calling her. Picking up, she pressed the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

“Hanayo-chaan are you busy at all today?” The ash blonde chirped.

“Not really, did you want to do something? Nozomi-chan ran off somewhere again.”

“Ahh so did Eli, she’s always Russian.” Giggling at her own pun, Hanayo shook her head slowly.

“That…that was just awful.”

“Aww Honoka-chan thought it was pretty good!”

“Anyway, what did you want to go do?”

“Hmm..how about we go out to dinner tonight? My treat.”

“Ooh it’s been a while since our last friend date, I’ll be ready by six.” Saying their goodbyes, she hung up and went off to get ready. Putting on some makeup and nothing too fancy, mainly a cute mint green dress as she slipped on her strap sandals. Thankfully the rain had let up so she didn’t need to worry about bringing an umbrella. Upon hearing Kotori’s car outside, she went out locking the door after her and climbed into the older girl’s passenger seat.

“Looking adorable as always.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Kotori-chan. Your clothes are always the cutest but I guess that’s what I should expect from a fashion designer with her own boutique.”

Going off to dinner they sat in the restaurant at a two person table catching up on just about everything.

“Eli-chan is so pretty, I wish she’d consider being a model for me.”

“I agree but I’m sure she’s perfectly happy doing what she does now, you know?”

“Ah that’s true..owning her own restaurant really does put the money on the table and keeps the roof over our heads. She’s always been good with her hands..”

“Kotori-chan please we’re in public..”

“Hehe. Sooo how have things been with the animal shelter?”

“Oooh well we had a really good adoption Saturday just this past weekend, a lot of the animals were adopted and given good homes but it was sad to see some go but still!”

“Mm how about with Nozomi-chan then?”

“Ah..” Trailing off for a moment she gave a small sigh, “She’s been rather distant lately. I called Rin-chan she assured me it was nothing to worry about but like you know me. I worry about EVERYTHING. My crippling anxiety in high school would have never let me join μ's if it weren’t for that push from Rin-chan and Maki-chan.”

“Hmm..well think about it this way, maybe Nozomi needs a little push. Perhaps a hand out for her to let her know that you two can talk about anything.”

“But we always talk and..”

“I mean that maybe something’s been on her mind lately. It’s possible you could ask next time you see her, you know?”

“I see..that makes sense.”

“Hey! How about we take a walk in the park after this? It’s close by.”

“Oh um..sure that sounds fine. We shouldn’t stay out too late though.”

“Of course!”

After the two finished their dinner, Kotori led the brunette to the park as Hanayo watched a few other people walk through admiring the nightly scenery. This one in particular had paths lit up around the pond and beautifully decorated the gazebo by it. In fact, this park was where Nozomi had taken her for a lantern festival on New Year’s when they had first been dating. They made a wish together and lifted off the paper lantern together.

Hanayo was so deep in thought she looked up finding herself at the gazebo but no Kotori in sight, “K-Kotori-chan?”

“Hey Panachi..” Hearing the familiar voice from inside the gazebo she was met with the very person that had been avoiding her for the past couple weeks. Nozomi smiled gently at the other as the brunette huffed crossing her arms as she walked toward her, “Where have you been? If there was something wrong why didn’t you talk to me? W-We always talk..I don’t understand..”

Getting worked up a bit, Nozomi hushed her softly holding her by the waist, “Hey hey shh..I’m sorry I’ve been running away from you but..I can make it up to you. Right here, right now.”

Wiping her eyes she sniffled, “What’re you talking about….?”

“Today’s your birthday. That marks the day that you came into this world and how lucky I had been to be able to meet someone like you. But now it will mark something else  very special.”

With all her worrying and pacing, Hanayo had nearly forgotten today of all days was her birthday. Next thing she knew, her girlfriend was down on one knee as she covered her mouth shaking her head, “N-Nozomi chan….?”

“Panachi if had one wish…my wish would be to stay together with you for the rest of my life. So tonight I ask you with the stars in the sky as my witness..will you marry me?” Pulling out a ring box she opened it to reveal a ring adorned with the other’s birthstone.

“I-I…yes! Oh my goodness…” Crying softly she watched as her new fiancé stood up and took her hand gently slipping the engagement ring onto her finger. Leaning down she captured her lips in a kiss as Hanayo gladly returned it.

“Ahhh Kayochin she’s growing up so fast!” Looking over, Hanayo saw Rin emerge from the trees followed by Kotori and Honoka. The ash blonde held the video camera panning to the newly engaged couple, “There they are, our happy couple.” Ending the recording, she looked up, “I got the proposal, you’re all set Nozomi-chan!”

“Did you all plan this out with her?”

“Yepppp, Rin-chan and I helped decorate the lights to set the mooood.”

Smiling at her dear friends, she clutched onto Nozomi tightly sighing softly. After much planning, their wedding would be set for spring in the next year. Kotori and mainly all her other friends helped plan the entire wedding with the fashion designer being the main point of contact for everything down to the last detail. When the day came, Hanayo was nervous as ever. Pacing back and forth after Kotori had fitted her wedding dress onto her she breathed in and out, “What if I mess up the vows? What if I trip down the aisle??”

“Kayochin?” Rin popped her head in and gasped at how beautiful she looked, “Wowww Kotori-chan the dress looks amazing! You look like a princess, Kayochin!” Picking up on her childhood friend’s distress she went up to her holding her hands, “Hey! It’s going to be fine! Rin-chan will be right next to you the whole way down.”

“But what if…”

“Kayochin. Remember when you said you wanted to join μ's but you were nervous about not having what it takes? You really wanted to do it so Maki-chan and I gave you the push you needed. And remember when I wasn’t sure about wearing that dress for Love Wing Bell? You were by my side the whole time and gave me the push I needed. Now it’s time for me to return that favor.”

Hearing the music begin, she took her by the arm smiling at the brunette, “Let me walk you down and stay by your side the whole way.”

Walking through the curtain, Hanayo looked up seeing Nozomi in a unique but equally beautiful dress. The sight of it nearly brought her to tears but she held it in for now until she was up at the altar with her. Reaching the destination, Rin let go nodding at Hanayo and stood with Honoka and the others.

Meeting Nozomi’s eyes, she smiled giddily as the other looked at her soon to be bride with a fondness that would never fade for as long as she lived.

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“Me either. I’m glad my wish came true.”


End file.
